Bark, Allen, Bark!
by Super-Dog11
Summary: While fighting a lvl 3 Akuma, Allen was turned into a small, white, adorable puppy. And Lavi so happens to take a liking to this little mutt, and takes it home with him, not knowing it is actually Allen. Will Allen actually like being a dog after all? LxA


"Akuma! Come out this instant!" I yelled out into the echoing darkness that the level 3 akuma that I had been sent with Lavi and Lenalee to destroy was currently hiding in. A high pitched giggle resounded around and around me, making it harder for me to locate it.

"It's called hide-and-seek, Allen. I hide, and you seek me out. Understand? And if you do find me, I'll give you a little treat."

I growled in annoyance, and slashed at a nearby wall that was coated in shadows. I was slightly surprised to see a shadow disconnect from the darkness and leap into the air above me.

"Heehee. You found me! Now, you're _treat!_" The akuma snarled, and with a slash of his clawed hand, a brilliant white light exploded from it and was so fast, that I couldn't even move in time.

I felt it slam into my chest, forcing all the way back into the wall. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was nearly level with the ground. My head was aching painfully, and I groaned. I sat up, but for some odd reason, the ground seemed the same level. I blinked several times, wondering if it was the after effects of being hit by an akuma. I sighed, and tried to lift a hand to my head to rub away the aching feeling. Instead, I saw the back of a white paw, pawing the air infront of me.

Was this an illusion? Maybe the akuma's power was making people see things that were there. I shook my head from left to right quickly. Something whacked in me smack dab in the face. An akuma? I leapt backwards, yelling. Instead of jumping, I did this weird rolling/falling thing, and yelped. I felt a strange pain in my lowerback, and twisted my head around to observe the damage.

A tail. White fur. And small, white, furry hind legs that could only belong to a dog. That was it. I was a dog. A dog.

"Allen? Allen, where are you?" Lavi's voice echoed around the half destroyed room that I had been previously fighting in. My head whipped around. Lavi! I bounded forward, trying to jump over the rocks that I could've easily stepped over if I was a human. But, nooo. I just had to bee a small, puny white puppy. I yelped in excitement, and rammed myself into his shin, causing him to cry out and activate his Innocence.

"It's just me! Lavi, it's Allen!" I attempted to make my barks and whines sound as close to human language as possible, but failed terribly.

Lavi glanced down at me in surprise, and gasped. "Aww! What a cute little puppy!" He crooned, and picking my under my front legs. He held my against his chest, talking in a low, lulling voice.

I wagged my tail, happy that he had at least hadn't smashed me to the pavement with his hammer. "Lenalee! Lenalee! Come look at my new puppy!" New puppy? Well, okay then. If he only stops talking to me like a baby though.

"Lavi. You can't have any puppy that you see. He may have a home, with a child that is waiting for him to wander back into his warm room. Now, would you take a small child's best friend?" Lenalee put her hands on her hips, her tone as if she was herself talking to a disobdient child.

"Yup!" Lavi hugged me close to his cheek in adoration. "Puh-lease? I'll take care off him! He doesn't even have a collar!" Just to help Lavi out, I whined pathetically, and pressed my nose against his neck, and licked.

He giggled, and wrapped his scarf around me like it was a blanket. "You're so cute." He kissed the top of my head, and if I were a human, I would've been blushing non-stop. But, I wasn't...

Lenalee sighed, and shrugged. "Whatever. I bet Allen is already back at Headquarters. Bring your new snuggle-buddy with you."

Lavi rolled his eyes at her, and looked down to look at me with his green eyes. "She can be really annoying sometimes." I wagged my tail, and snuggled closer into the warmth Lavi provided. Soon, before I even knew it, I was in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ehh.. -.-' Not my best intro to a story. But, I was inspired into writing this story from a picture of Allen as a white dog. It looked very, very realistic. I was nearly blown away. But, anyways, review please!**


End file.
